Efforts have been made to narrow bezels of displays, to minimize the area of the displays occupied by the bezels. A bezel of a display, i.e., the outside frame or rim around the display, can include an upper part, a left part, a right part, and a lower part, which are also referred to as an upper bezel, a left bezel, a right bezel, and a lower bezel. In conventional technologies, the upper bezel, the left bezel, and the right bezel on a display can be narrowed. Generally, however, the lower bezel of a conventional display is relatively wide, because integrated circuit (IC) chips, flexible printed circuit (FPC) bonding, pixel data lines (also referred to as “source lines”), and row control logic (also referred to as “Gate In Panel (GIP)”) lines, which are used for controlling displaying of the display, are provided in the lower bezel, and the layouts of these components are limited by the manufacturing process.